erfandomcom-20200215-history
Status Quo
"Status Quo" is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on January 3, 2008. It was written by Janine Sherman Barrois and directed by Andrew Bernstien. It has Greg Pratt contemplates leaving County General after being passed over as Chief of Emergency Medicine as he treats the adoptive son of Jeanie Boulet. Samantha Taggart helps a woman with a broken ankle with a terrible secret. Gloria Reuben returns as Jeanie since her departure on the sixth season episode "The Peace of Wild Things". Plot After being passed over as ER chief, Pratt considers leaving County General for a hospital that will appreciate his talents. Then former ER Physician Assistant Jeanie Boulet returns after her adoptive son Carlos is admitted from an apparent head injury, but she and Pratt discover a brain lesion, possibly a sign of AIDS. A female soldier comes in with a broken leg and Sam tries to get her to reveal her dark secret after discovering that she is pregnant. Neela is assigned to an ortho rotation. Neela's cousin visits and Morris & Harold compete for her affections. Short summary Dr. Pratt applies for the job of ER Chief and gets turned down. This causes him to give 2 weeks notice. A female soldier, home 2 weeks from Iraq is 2 months pregnant and her husband demands an explanation. Neela's cousin has arrived from London for an extended visit and gets pursued by both Dr. Morris and Harold Zelinsky, much to Harold's chagrin. After 9 years absence, a fall in gym by her son brings Jeanie Boulet back to the ER. Not only is she troubled because of her son, but the disorientation of knowing virtually no one on the current staff does not help. Having lived with HIV all of these years, it turns out her adopted son, also HIV positive, has a head tumor and AIDS . Dr Pratt pursues the possibility of going to another hospital where he might get more respect from management. The female soldier, it turns out, is pregnant by being raped by her sergeant in Iraq and has to decide whether to keep the baby. Characters *Greg Pratt *Jeanie Boulet (Final appearance) *Samantha Taggart *Neela Rasgotra *Archie Morris *Tony Gates Trivia * Although listed in the credits, Maura Tierney does not appear in this episode. * It is revealed that Al Boulet, Jeanie's ex-husband, died from complications of AIDS and weighed only 78 pounds at his death. * Haleh tells Jeanie that Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway are still happily together in Seattle and that their twins, Tess and Kate, have just started third grade. She also mentions that John Carter is still in Africa, and thinking of visiting in the spring. * t is revealed in this episode that Jeanie's husband, Reggie, is now a detective, and that they have been separated for two years. Quotes Skye: Same drill tomorrow, 5am. Next week we'll have the bicycle. Sam: No! No, not the bicycle. Skye: It's triathlon I'm training, Sam; bike, swim, run. Sam: How about "shower, drink, nap"? That's more my speed. __________________________________ Harold: You've assumpted wrong, butthead! Morris: Bite me! __________________________________ Dr. Anspaugh: So you are going to give up if you don't get this? Dr. Pratt: No. I'm gonna go somewhere I am respected....Consider this my two weeks notice. __________________________________ Jeanie: You're not so bad, Dr. Pratt. Pratt : I know. Usually it takes people a while, but I eventually win them over. __________________________________ Neela: Harold, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Jaspreet. Harold: Hi. I'm... uh... (looks at Dr. Crenshaw, panicked) Dr. Crenshaw: Harold. You're Harold. Harold: Right! Harold. __________________________________ Jeanie: I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but would it be possible for me to speak to your attending? Pratt: (somewhat miffed) Ma'am, I am the attending.Category:Episodes Category:Season 14